Field of Invention
This invention relates to a display device.
Related Art
Common display devices encompass liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, electrophoretic display devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, etc. Generally, the display device mainly includes a display medium (including an LCD, an electrophoretic display or an OLED display), a substrate and a protection cover, wherein the display is disposed between the substrate and the protection cover. Moreover, a common anti-water/oxygen design in the display device is to dispose a dam seal around the edges of the protection cover and substrate for connecting and sealing the protection cover and substrate, so that the water/oxygen of the environment can be prevented from permeating the display device through the joint between the protection cover and the substrate and the accompanying damage can be thus avoided. However, the above design is unfavorable to the increasingly raised demand for the lightness, thinness and having a larger display area to show a larger image, because the border of the display device will be enlarged, and therefore the display area will be reduced and the appearance of the display device will be unpleasing to the eye.
Although the industry has developed a filling material which is used to comprehensively seal the substrate and the protection cover and covers the display for preventing the water/oxygen from the display, the water/oxygen still can permeate through the joint between the substrate and the protection cover.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display device having a better anti-water/oxygen effect and a narrower border area.